The Things We Do For Love
by LovingJacobBlack
Summary: This story takes place some where during new moon. Emmett has left Rosalie. Bella hurts Jake ... AGAIN! So what happens when two broken hearts paths cross. This is I think the story should've went! ... REPUBLISHED STORY FIXED ALL ERRORS AND TOOK CRITICISM CONSIDERABLY WELL! Summary SUCKS! Yes I Know Story is much better. RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've always loved Jake And Rose as a couple and decided to write my own fanfic about them. So PLEASE R&R !:)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Jacobs POV**

All I wanted was for tonight to be perfect I wanted my Bella to have the best night of her life. It felt good to say those words. My Bella she's been my Bella for almost a year now. I was so glad that when she came back from Italy she didn't return with the leech. She said something about him wanting her to experience life before she made decision whether she wanted to live or die. Well, she didn't exactly put it in those words. But, that's how I heard it. She was so torn when she returned and as always she looked to me for comfort. And just like old times I'm always there for her. It took me about three months before I convinced her to go on a real date with me. But when she finally did say yes I knew from that moment on that she was going to be my Bella. The first date was very casual. We did the usual dinner and a movie and of course the good-bye kiss. I had been dreaming about a kiss with Bella all my life and when it finally happen it seemed surreal. Especially when she pulled away because she said the words I had always dreamed of, and I quote "Jacob I love you." that date was special in a teenager kind of way. But tonight I was going to show her that I could be just as mature as the leech was. An I wanted this date to show her my intimate and emotional side. But as I saw my Bella walk out of her house I knew tonight wouldn't go as expected.

She walked out of the house with a weird look on her face that I couldn't quite read. I quickly got out of the car to see what was wrong.

"Bells what's the matter?" She looked at me with an expression of worry and mabye fear before she slowly pulled a small folded letter out of her back pocket and handed it to me.

I took the letter and quickly unfolded it. When I had it unfolded I cringed at the smell that circled my nose, and I instantly knew who wrote it. I looked at her one last time and she still had that look on her face. Then I slowly read it aloud.

Dear Bella,

I returned back to forks this morning and I placed this letter in your mailbox as soon as I got here. Ever since you left Italy this is the only thing I've been thinking about is us reuniting. I've really missed you. I really need to talk to you tonight. I will be there at 8:30 to take you to dinner. And don't forget I'm always punctual.

Love, Edward

As I read the letter I felt rage and anger rise inside of me. I looked to Bella to see her reaction the same as before. I whispered to her because I was afraid that if I raised my voice I would phase and cause permanent damage to the love my life.

"Bella are you seriously thinking about going back to him?" I tried asking her calmly but as each word came out I only got louder and louder.

"Well I am going to talk to him you can't stop me from doing that."

"So are you going to talk to him tonight?" I can't believe she's doing this to me. After I've been nothing but good to her she's going to go out to dinner with the leech!

"Yes."

I can't believe her tone of voice was so blunt, so calm, and so emotionless. It felt like each of her words were swords being thrown at my heart, and it wouldn't be long before my heart stopped beating and I collapsed to the ground.

"Why?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice calm. But honestly I wanted to slap the shit out of her for being so damn stupid!

"Because I can Jacob, you don't control me! And I told you on our first date that if he came back I would go back to him."

"Well you know what, you also said that that you loved me and would never hurt me again." I felt like crying.

"Jake I do love you, but I'm in love with him, and I'm sorry for hurting you but you just can't expect me not to go back."

"You know your right! Because for the nine months that we were dating I realized that you were using me. You used me to get over the leech or Edward or whatever you wanna call him. Yea there were a couple of times that I would come and see you and I would catch you staring at one of his pictures. But I never said anything because I thought you would eventually get over it. But, I guess you didn't. But I know that you love me and I won't let you leave me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really Bella you're not leaving me."

But I turned to see a face that was not Bella it was the one person I really didn't want to see. Then I looked at my watch and saw that it was exactly 8:30 on the dot. I guess he was always punctual.

"Well Jacob it's good to see you. I'm glad you took good care of my Bella while I was away."

"Your Bella? She's not your Bella she's my Bella!" I looked over to her to see that she was standing beside him siding with him!

I couldn't believe after all she had put me through. I loved her with all my heart and thought she felt the same for me. But, I guess I thought wrong. And now I know what kind of person Isabella Swan really is.

I felt my temperature rise it seems like another 500 degrees. And before I knew it I phased ready to attack I jumped up and pounced on the stupid motherfucker that stole my girlfriend. I was on full attack ready to rip his head off we suddenly I heard her voice.

"Jake please don't!"

When I caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes I was instantly transformed back to my regular self.

I felt like such a punk, I should've killed him and left her stuck with me. But, unlike the dumb blood sucker I had a heart and a soul, something I guess Bella didn't give two fucks about!

"Well you know what Bells be that way. From now on we aren't friends' associate nothing, got it?"

"Jake you know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do so don't call don't write don't come by don't do anything! GOT IT?"

"Jacob wait!"

I didn't even wanna look at her after what she did to me. So I got into my car and quickly drove off to a place where I knew anybody couldn't find me.

* * *

**Soooooo, did you enjoy it? I hope you did! So, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Rosalie's POV**

Today would make a year that me and Emmett have been apart. He was supposed to return back to Forks with Edward and Jasper. But yesterday I got a call from him at 3:00 in morning, telling me that he wasn't coming back because he had met someone while staying there and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. So he was basically leaving me for some random chick who I bet doesn't even look better than me.

So here am in the forest sitting at the edge of a cliff with a bottle of Jack Daniels. I wasn't going to jump or anything I was just sitting here thinking about all the things that me and Emmett had been through. I don't even know why I had the Jack Daniels it wasn't like I was able to get drunk or even just a tad bit tipsy. Because the venom in my body burned the effects of alcohol away before it even reached my stomach. But I guess the bottle of Jack gave me illusion that I was getting drunk, which led to the illusion of me thinking that I was still human.

I was interrupted from my daze when my nose caught a disgusting aroma that made my stomach turn. As I saw a small red car pull up I knew what was making me so sick. He stepped out of the car and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He sat down on the ledge with me but didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here Mutt?"

"Please Blondie I'm not in the mood for your games today okay!"

"Geesh what's gotten your tightie whitie's all in a bunch?" I had to laugh at my own joke. It was funny because I knew he didn't wear tightie whitie's which would make him even madder.

"Look seriously Rose cool it okay!"

I had no response for his sudden temper tantrum. I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for upsetting him. His existence upsets me but I don't see him dying to please me!

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Okay MUTT I'm trying to be civil, we both know that you don't want to bring the bitch out of me. So I ask again, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He responded so inhuman like he sounded more dead than I do. I loved his pain and misery; it was beautiful to see someone in more pain than I was. It made my life seem not half bad.

"Why are you here on the ledge with me instead of on your date with Bella?"

"How'd you know about my date?"

"I overheard Alice's conversation with Bella last night."

"Oh well I think you know what happened, the lee.. I mean your brother came by and ruined everything."

As he told me that he looked so sad, as if agony slapped him in the face and pissed on the fresh cut in his heart. And then I saw him staring at the roaring waters down below. I kind of felt bad for the guy. I mean I don't know why but he loved her with all his heart and she just trampled over his emotions. When I saw him scoot closer to the edge of the ledge I got a little worried.

"You're not thinking about jumping are you?

"I don't know maybe. I just feel like if I jump that pain would hurt less than the pain I'm feeling right now."

"Oh well trust me Pup if she treated you this bad then you deserve somebody better than her anyway."

"Yea you might be right, but it's just like I love her so much."

"Oh I know a little something about that."

"You do?"

Yea, I do but anyway you probably came here to be alone so I'm gonna leave you to feel broken hearted dead, and unappreciated like feel everyday of my eternal life."

As I got up to walk away I heard him call my name for me to turn around.

"Hey Blondie!"

"What Mutt?"

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

I quickly run through the forest and took the shortcut that I learned almost 5 months ago. When I finally got back to the house I stopped in the front yard because I smelled a human. It was a familiar scent and I knew that it could only mean one thing that Edward and Bella are back. When I walked inside I saw them standing in front of the staircase kissing, and it really made me sick.

"You two disgust me." They both looked at me with confusion and fear because they didn't know what I was about to do.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Bella asked stuttering

"You know exactly what I'm talking about bitch! I saw Jacob today. Do you know that he thought about jumping off a cliff because of your dumb unappreciative ass! And I bet you don't even care. That boy stuck by you through thick and thin. From the time you came back from Italy up until a few hours ago. He was nothing but patient with you. He gave you time to get over Edward, but he should've known no time was enough time to get you unstuck from Edward's ass because as soon as he came back you ran to him without a chase or anything. So again I say you disgust me."

"Ah come on rose that's fair!" Edward yelled as I ran up the staircase to meaningless room.

But I didn't pay him any attention. I had said all I need to say. So quickly ran upstairs. When I got to my room I slammed the door as hard as I could, and I was shocked it didn't break. As I got into the bed I buried my face in a pillow. At times like these I really wished I could fall asleep. But instead all I could do was close my eyes and pretended to be asleep. But just as I closed my eyes I hear someone knock on the door. I recognized the scent instantly.

"Come in Alice."

She came in and walked around to the other side of my canopy bed and layed down next to me. She looked so sweet and innocent and it was hard to be mean to her. So I tried to sound as nice and as calm as possible, but before I got the chance to say in thing she spoke up.

"Why were you so mean to her?"

"You didn't see his face. He's torn okay. And the worst part is that she doesn't even care."

"Yes she does she told me how bad she felt as soon as she got here!"

"Well she sure as hell could've fooled me! Cause when I walked in here I saw her face full of happiness no pain, no fear, no worry, not a damn thing!"

"Well why do you care anyway?

"Because, I know a thing or two about a broken heart."

"What do mean Rose I thought you were over Royce?"

"I am. That's not who I'm talking about."

Other than Edward and jasper, the rest of the family didn't know that Emmett left me they thought he stayed in Italy to find his self and to possibly recruit any vampires that want to become vegetarians.

"Well if you're not talking about Royce then who?"

"Never mind, could you just umm go please." I hated kicking Alice out. It made me feel like I was kicking a baby kitten in the stomach.

"Of course, but Rose?"

"Yea?"

If you ever need to talk, I'm always here okay ?

"Yea."

And with that she was gone, leaving me alone. But at this point in my life I didn't wanna be alone. Of course I would never tell anyone that. Because I mean I'm Rosalie Hale I don't need anyone, or at least i didn't. But, I do now, I needed someone to hold me or and make me feel special. And since I just lost the one that matters most, I feel lost. I rolled over to the other side or the bed that was the side where Emmett would lay. I took his pillow and squeezed it tight. I wanted to pretend it was him but deep down inside I knew it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**I posted this story today, and I got my first review today! I'm so excited! BTW If you have interest in the show Victorious, I'm currently working on a story in that category as well.**

Chapter Three

Jacob POV

It had been 3 months since I had last seen Bella. She's been calling me every day, she came by once to week to try and see me, and my Facebook inbox was overflowing with apology letters. I tried playing it cool in front of the pack and my Dad, but deep down I did really want to talk to her. It took every ounce of strength to not answer when she called, or not come out when she came by, or even return her messages on Facebook. But today I was totally wiped out I didn't have any strength left. So when she called I answered.

"Hello?"

"Jacob It's me."

"I know who it is." I tried to sound cold and heartless, something she seem fond of. But, instead I sounded desperate, and hurt. _SHIT!_

"Why haven't you returned any of my contacts?"

"'Cause I didn't want to." Okay, that was a little better. No some much cold and heartless, more exasperated, and tired of it, which I completely was.

"So why did you answer today?" She had a bit of hopefulness in her voice, as if we could maybe be friends. _Not a chance bitchy Bell!_

'Cause, I got tired of seeing your name on my caller I.D." _THAT'S IT BLACK! THAT'S HOW TO BE A HEARTLESS CRUEL MAN! _

"Jacob this stupid." She sighed as if she was defeated.

_No bitch, you're stupid! The fact that I love you is stupid! Any reasons you have for loving that crooked tooth, blood sucking, lifeless corpse is FUCKING STUPID!_

"No ... What's stupid is telling me you love me and not really meaning it. Or wait … better yet what's really stupid is me saying that I love you because I've suddenly came to realization that I don't!"

"Really Jake? That's not fair, I know you love me so don't try to act otherwise. When I told you I loved I meant that, HONESTLY but I told you I'm in..."

"Yea I know you love me but you're in love with him. Whatever".

"Listen Jake I really miss your company. Just because we can't date doesn't mean we can't hang out and spend time with each other."

"Well Bells I miss you too but it's not the same." I really hate the effect she has on me, she's making me feel bad for breaking my heart! _Isn't that some bullshit!_

"But I really need to see you we have to talk"

"We're talking now." I was very consistent with my asshole demeanor or so I thought. _Maybe if I killed her and drank her blood she'd like me._

"I mean in person. ... with Edward"

"What! Why?" _Or better yet, maybe I should kill him! It'd be tough, but I love challenges!_

"Because, I want us all to be clear on where we stand."

"Well, I know where I stand with you, nowhere."

"Why can't we just be friends?"

"Bella, friends just isn't enough for me!" I squeezed the phone so hard I heard it crack and sizzle.

"Please Jacob, don't do this it's hard enough for me and I truly feel terrible!"

I sighed defeated; she'd got me … AGAIN! For God's sake I don't know what it is about her but, she always has had that effect on me, and it looks like I won't be shaking it any time soon.

"I'll be at your house in a little bit."

"Ummm actually, Edward was wondering if we could all meet at his house."

"Fine whatever but, I am not responsible for any vampires killed during this 'FUNCTION'."

"See you at 8."

With that I hung up and smashed the phone against the wall. I truly hated myself for loving her this much. I don't why I gave in to her because I'll probably just end up getting hurt again. But they say when you're in love you do crazy things, and I'm dangerously in love with her. Before I went over there I phased so that I wouldn't be to mad when I arrived. And thankfully no one else had phased so I had my thoughts all to myself. when I changed back I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 7:30, and it would take about 30 minutes to get there so I quickly went to the garage to get my motorcycle and I was on my way.

When I got there I saw Bella standing outside waiting for me with Edward and Alice. As I got off the bike I saw her arms stretched out as if she wanted a hug but instead I walked past her and hugged Alice. Me and her had become very close over the past year and it was almost as if we were like brother and sister. And I really needed to talk to her so i decided to pull her aside.

"Alice can I talk you for a minute?"

"Of course Jake!"

We went out to the forest, so nobody could hear us.

"Jakie what's wrong?"

"Alice don't feel comfortable here"

"Why not?"

"I don't belong here, it's uncomfortable for me, I'm here with my ex who is also the person I'm in love with and her boyfriend."

"Well they all want you here so I guess you're gonna have to get over it. Just be happy that you two are friends, because she should be out of your life forever."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem Jakie!" With that she leaned in and pinched my nose.

We both laughed at her silliness, I was thankful for Alice, she always knew how to cheer me up or make me feel better. As I walked into the house I saw Bells sitting on his lap, and that really made me mad, she couldn't have waited until I left before she got all lovie dovie with him. I balled up my fist and I was ready punch him in that crooked smile that she loved so much. I wanted to see how much she would like with 31 teeth missing. I guess Alice saw getting upset because I felt her cold hand rubbing up and down my arm trying to calm me down. I turned to her and smiled then I calmly sat down, way on the other side of room.

"Jake are you sure you don't wanna sit closer to me?" Bella asked sliding off Edwards lap and giving me half hearted smile.

"Nah I'm good. But if you don't mind I'd like it if we go ahead and get started okay? Don't get me wrong I love Alice to death, but other vampires I don't really favor too much."

Edward shot me a glance but I didn't give a shit. I should be killing him right about now!

"Sure. Well, we basically just wanted to be clear on where we stand." Bella stated while shaking slightly.

I laughed hysterically, maybe a little over the top but hey, it lightened my mood. This girl was downright comical, we're basically having the same damn conversation we had a few hours ago. The only difference is now we have an audience.

"I already know where I stand with you Bells we're just that's all we'll ever be, nothing more nothing less."

"Jake don't make it sound like that."

"Sound like what? Like we were lovers but HE came back and now you're back in his arms!" After I said that her face dropped instantly 'cause she knew she was wrong. I just sat back and smiled. That's when Edward jumped in.

"Jacob that's not fair don't be mad at Bella for something that's my fault."

_That's it SHOWTIME! The moment I've been waiting for all day. He just gave me an open invitation to kick his ass, and I sure as hell was going to accept it!_

I quickly jumped up and got in his face. "So you want me to be mad at you then"

He said nothing, only got closer. I was about a millisecond from phasing but, that's when Alice jumped in. "Alright guys this conversation is getting little out of hand."

I loved the way Alice was able to calm a room so easily. Don't get me wrong I was still pretty damn pissed, but I wanted Alice to know that I wasn't some mangy mutt with rabies who couldn't control his anger! I hadn't had the pleasure in meeting Esme but Alice told me that she'd learned from the best. But, suddenly her face changed, her eyes went from dark golden to scarlet red. My head shot towards Edward and his were the same color, he was shaking violently and looked as if he was going to crack!

"Uh guys, we have a problem." She stood up from the couch and big pool blood was there, and then all of a sudden I saw Edward start to rise and before I knew he started to charge Bella but, Alice jumped in and took him outside.

"See Bells that's why you don't need him, you don't need a guy who can't control his self around you!"

"Jake this is not a good time now could you please just go get me a tampon from Rosalie."

"Why would Blondie need a tam..."

"Just go Jake!"

"Alright!" I truly hated myself, not only was I loved whipped. But, now it seems as if I was her little BITCH! _Why are you getting her tampons Jake? You should've let him killed her! That's what she wants, to be dead just like him! __**GOD I HATE HOW MUCH I LOVE HER!**_

**Sooooooooooooo, This chapter goes out to xXAlex WolfxX! You motivated me to write another chapter!**


End file.
